mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fiore
Il Fiore 'è un oggetto ed anche un potenziamento apparso in vari giochi, per la prima volta in ''Super Mario Land. In tutti i giochi in cui appare cambia sempre funzione e aspetto. Aspetto Super Mario Land: il bianco e nero non fa capire bene il suo aspetto, però assomiglia al Fiore di Fuoco. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars: un fiore bianco con il polline rosso e il bordo giallo. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, [[Yoshi's Island DS]] e Yoshi's New Island: un fiore senza gambo con i petali bianchi e il polline giallo con una faccina sorridente.'' New Super Mario Bros. Wii/''New Super Mario Bros. 2/''New Super Mario Bros. U: dei fiori con quattro petali di vario colore. Funzione Super Mario Land: trasforma Mario in Mario Superpalla. Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars: fa recuperare i Punti Fiore. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ''e ''Yoshi's Island DS: se si prendono tutti e 5, danno una vita extra. Yoshi's New Island: ''c'è ne sono 5 all'interno di ogni livello e se trovati tutti aumentano le possibilità di ricevere Medaglie Uovo ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii/''New Super Mario Bros. 2''/''New Super Mario Bros. U'': regalano una Moneta se si fa un Salto piroetta vicino. Storia Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island/Yoshi's Island DS In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island e Yoshi's Island DS, ce ne so no cinque in ogni livello, e bisogna prenderli tutti per avere una Vita Extra, e si possono prenderli tocandoli o lanciando un uovo contro di loro. Sul cerchio di fine livello, appariranno i Fiori presi nel livello. '''Yoshi's New Island ' '''Nel Remake di Yoshi's Island i fiori appaiono e c'è ne sono 5 in ogni livello. Se trovati tutti alla fine ci sarà una roulette e se viene fuori un fiore gli Yoshi otteranno tante Medaglie Uovo quanti i Fiori che hanno raccolto nel livello. New Super Mario Bros. / New Super Mario Bros. 2 In questo gioco i fiori sono d'abbellimento al paesaggio. Si trovano a terra, sullo sfondo e in ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 ci sono anche sulla mappa nel Mondo 1 e nel Mondo 3. Possono essere di vari colori, per esempio gialli, rosa, celesti, rossi, bianchi e arancioni. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii / New Super Mario Bros. U Qui non sono completamente d'abbellimento: infatti, come già spiegato sopra, se si scuote il telecomando Wii facendo un salto piroetta, rilasceranno una Moneta. Super Mario Land Qui fa la sua prima apparizione e sostituisce il Fiore di Fuoco, e trasforma Mario in Mario Superpalla. Il suo aspetto non è facile da capire, perché il gioco è in bianco e nero. Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars'' Qui è uno oggetto che fa ricaricare Punti Fiore che servono per fare gli attacchi speciali. Voci correlate Categoria:Potenziamenti Categoria:Super Mario Land Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario Land Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Categoria:Yoshi's Island DS Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Categoria:Yoshi's New Island Categoria:Oggetti di Yoshi's Island DS Categoria:Oggetti di Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Categoria:Oggetti di New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:Oggetti di New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:Oggetti di New Super Mario Bros. 2